Cover Me
by HoneyLemon
Summary: One dance can change everything....Seifoa, Quall, Zellphie! PG for swearing! **FINISHED**
1. Prologue

Cover Me  
  
A/N: This fic consists of the pairings of**SEIFOA, QUALL, and ZELLPHIE**. If you hate any or all of these couples, it is more than likely that you will hate this fic. So if you're biased towards any other couples, just hit the back button, please. I am rather sick of getting sensless flames such as "Seifoa sucks" or "I hate Qualls." You've been warned, ok? Now that I've got that out of the way....X ( Characters © Squaresoft! Any song I might use in here is © to the artist. Since I'm not sure what I'm going to use yet, I just have to leave it like that! Other than that, hope you enjoy my fic!!  
  
**PROLOGUE**  
  
4 Months Ago  
  
Rinoa had been crying for a long time, but she wasn't telling anyone. She had shut herself up in her room, and locked the door, afraid someone might hear her. Tomarrow she wouldn't be here, she'd be back in Timber. There was no reason for her to stay anymore. Squall had been right, the relationship they had was shaky, and they were incompatible. But it still hurt her to know that they weren't dating anymore. But they had agreed to stay friends, so it wasn't really that bad. And he had hugged her before she left, a rare showing of emotion. She smiled. It could be worse.  
  
She wanted him to be happy, and was willing to sacrifice their relationship to do so. That had been what she told Selphie. And Quistis. And Irvine, too. And she had started to tell Zell, too. Usually she was open and social, but she just felt like sitting on her bed sulking. Zone had called her the other day, and told her that the Owls were back in business, and would be there to pick her up as soon as they could. Rinoa smiled when he called her Princess. It was a name Seifer had given her.  
  
She missed Seifer constantly, considering that he was under mind control, and had no intention of hurting her. He was the only comic relief in the whole situation, when she thought about it. The sight of Seifer chasing a dog with his Hyperion raised over his head, shouting, "Dammit, get away from me!" brought a smile to her face. But Squall refused to let him return to Garden, probably because he was convinced Seifer was still dangerous. Rinoa knew she could talk to Seifer, but was pretty sure he wouldn't listen. She had hurt him, even though he'd never admit it. He constantly complained about "wounding his manly feelings", and she'd tease him, tell him it would take an entire munitions factory to wound his manly feelings. Either that, or his ex-girlfriend ditching him for his rival after he goes and kidnaps the President of Galbadia for her.  
  
She was surprised to find a tear trailing down her cheek, and wiped it away quickly. She had thought she was done crying over the whole thing, then realized that she was crying over Seifer, not Squall.  
  
"RINOA?!" Quistis called through the locked door, interrupting Rinoa's thoughts.  
  
"What?" she asked, and heard the taller blonde sigh.  
  
"Rinoa, I've been calling you for five minutes! Come on down to the lobby, would you please?" she asked, and the door opened. Rinoa stood there, a little smile on her face.  
  
"Let's go!" she said, and Quistis nodded. The two took off walking, but Rinoa reached over to take the elevator, Quistis stepped in front of her.  
  
"A little walking won't hurt." she said, and Rinoa shrugged. The two walked down the stairs, and reached the second floor landing when Quistis turned around and faced her.  
  
"What's up?" Rinoa asked, and Quistis sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry. Squall breaking up with you...it was my fault." she said, and Rinoa laughed.  
  
"Oh Quisty, don't be silly." she said, but there was sadness in the blonde's eyes.  
  
"I'm not being silly, Rinoa. I asked him to, I told him I loved him. I..." she started, then trailed off. Rinoa reached out and hugged her friend.  
  
"For Hyne's sake, Quistis! Calm down, it's okay!" she said, and smiled. "I'm over him!"  
  
"Are you?" she asked, and Rinoa nodded.  
  
"We'd better hurry downstairs, though. I don't want to be late for whatever's going on." she said, and the older girl nodded. They walked the rest of the way in silence. 


	2. Chapter 1

Cover Me Chapter One  
  
A/N: If you read the prologue and reviewed it, I appreciate it more than you know! I promise for a little more action in this chapter, since that was just the prologue anyways...heh... the characters © Squaresoft. All the Bon Jovi songs I use in the following chapters belong to Bon Jovi. Thanks for reading!  
  
*Chapter One*  
  
It had been four months since Quistis had told Rinoa she was seeing Squall, and they were still together. It was kind of interesting to sit back, and watch the two of them act like an old married couple, which they did. Quistis would get up to get a drink, and would instinctively get Squall one as well. Squall'd do the same for her too. Plus, they even picked on each other like they were married. It was...cute. Squall had kept his promise, and he and Rinoa were still friends. The gang was actually getting along better since the split of she and Squall. Now as they all sat in a round booth at the Balamb nightclub, that was even more obvious.  
  
Zell and Selphie seemed to have a little something too. Zell even threw out his hot dog because Selphie was crying because Irvine had another girlfriend. That's love. Needless to say, Sefie and Irvy had split up, and Irvine had found himself...several girlfriends in the last few months. But hadn't decided which one he wanted to stay with weeks ago, and he still hadn't figured it out. It seemed like the only single member of them that was single was Rinoa. And that was because she had her eye on someone she never thought would again.  
  
Seifer was sitting with the posse, his feet up on the table, scuffing it up nicely. His trademark smirk was on his face, and he was listening to something Raijin was saying. Raijin and Fujin had the other side of the table, sitting next to each other. Where Seifer's Hyperion sat was where she used to, leaned up against his side. But that relationship was over, she told herself. Maybe one day she'd believe it.  
  
The DJ was announcing some type of a dance contest, which immediately sparked Selphie's interest. She looked over at Zell, eyes big, and begged him to dance with her.  
  
"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" she begged, and Zell sighed.  
  
"Aw, come on Sefie, I can't dance!" he said, and Squall laughed.  
  
"Then dance with Rinoa. She'll fix you up nice." he said, teasingly. Rinoa kicked him under the table, and he laughed again. Quistis rollled her eyes, and Squall whispered something to her, that made her nod.  
  
"Count us in." Quistis said, and Selphie giggled.  
  
"Squall! Master of the dance floor!" she squealed, and the two lovers across the table exchanged looks.  
  
"You could say that." Quistis chuckled, and Squall turned bright red.  
  
"...whatever." he said, and Selphie looked at Rinoa.  
  
"Who are you gonna dance with?" she asked, and Rinoa shrugged.  
  
"I've got someone in mind." she said, standing up and walking away. Selphie giggled.  
  
"OOH! RINNY MIGHT HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" she whispered as loud as she could. Rinoa shook her head and kept on walking. She walked straight over to where Seifer was seated.  
  
"Dance with me?" she asked, and he looked up at her, fire in his blue eyes.  
  
"Aren't you funny? Puberty boy throws you to the curb, and you come running back to me." he said, and smirked.  
  
She tried to pretend that didn't hurt. "One dance, Seifer. That's all I ask."  
  
"How about this...NO." he said, and she looked away and dug in her pocket.  
  
"Here. It's all I have. Please, just one dance!" she begged, and pulled out three fifties.  
  
"Why you're carrying $ 150 in your pocket, I won't ask. But if you give me that money, I will dance with you." he said, and she handed it to him.  
  
"Because it's all I have. Literally." she said, and he scooted over so she could sit down.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, and Rinoa looked him in the eye.  
  
"You heard me, Seifer. That's all the money I have left. Now, you'd better not try to lose this contest. Because if you do, I'll rip your head off. I'm paying my life savings here, and...oh well." she said, and sighed. If she would've looked up, she would've seen a look of worry on Seifer Almasy's face, something he wouldn't give to almost anyone else.  
  
"I won't try to lose the contest. Geez, Rinoa, don't wound my manly feelings." he said, and she looked up at him.  
  
"Promise?" she asked, and he nodded. "So, what are we gonna do?" He smirked, then, and told her all about his plan. His plan that was going to win them the contest. 


	3. Chapter 2

Cover Me Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed, you know how much I love you all!!! Characters © Square, as all us die-hard FF fans know...hehe...  
  
The contest was just beginning, but had already started out to be a disaster. A fellow named Irvine Kinneas had entered the contest seven times-each with a different partner! The disk jockey and organizer of the contest had banned him, unfortunately. Now, all of his girlfriends even knew what he was up to, and had literally dragged him out of the club. Irvy wouldn't be back for a while, at least. Selphie and Zell were up now, and were dancing to a song that not too many others had ever heard. But they were enjoying it, and dancing well enough to possibly win as well. The scores for them were all higher than a 7.5, and that was clearly enough to make the already perky teens even perkier than ever. Scary thought.  
  
Squall and Quistis were going next, and were having a little fight over what they were going to do. Quisty wanted to do something fast, and Squall wanted to do a slow, romantic number. Their argument nearly made them late, but (come on, it's Quistis and Squall) they made a logical compromise; a romantic fast song. They had Zell and Selphie beat by a half a point, by the end of their routine.  
  
Rinoa and Seifer were next. Seifer had picked a medley of three songs, each by the legendary Bon Jovi. In order, these songs were; "Shot Through the Heart", "Raise Your Hands", and "I'd Die for You". The dancing duo worked the songs perfectly, and halfway through "Raise Your Hands," Selphie(who had been watching) walked back to the table where the others sat.  
  
"I didn't know Seifer could dance!" she said. Squall spit out his drink, and accidentally swallowed the olive. Quistis reached over to attempt to Heimlich him, but Zell was up first, and the olive flew across the table as he sunk back into his seat.  
  
"No." Squall said, when he was able to speak again. By then, Rinoa and Seifer had moved on to "I'd Die For You, and Selphie was back up watching. Quistis had her hand on Squall's chest, and Zell was standing over him, prepared to dislodge more food from Squall's windpipe. But as it seemed that Squall had calmed down, Selphie ran over with more news.  
  
"SEIFER'S KISSING RINOA!!!" she shouted, and Squall nearly passed out, followed by Zell. Quistis' eyes just widened up.  
  
"No way." Zell said, and Selphie nodded.  
  
"See for yourself!" she shouted, and Zell followed her up to the dance floor, where sure enough, Rinoa and Seifer were kissing. He was holding her off the ground, and her arms were around his neck. They both looked rather happy.  
  
Meanwhile, back where Squall and Quistis were sitting, there was an argument going on. It was their first argument that couldn't just be waved off, this time they were both damn serious.  
  
"Squall, you broke up with her. Let her be happy." Quistis said, and Squall glared at her.  
  
"You don't understand, Quis. What kind of a friend would I be if I just sat here and let Rinoa get involved with someone like Seifer?" he asked, and Quistis rolled her eyes.  
  
"A good one, Squall. Remember, she dated him before she even knew you. So I think she knows what she's doing."  
  
"But...I can't do that!" he shouted, and she hugged him.  
  
"Try." was her only response. Looking down into her eyes, he felt his anger leave him, and he hugged her back.  
  
"You're right...kind of. But, I don't care if she's my ex or not, if he hurts her there'll be hell to pay." he spat.  
  
"Understandable. But in the meantime, let them be." she spoke soothingly, and he nodded. She buried her head in his chest, then, and they laid there without speakng for what seemed like hours. Squall Leonhart was the perfect guy to date if you liked a constant silence.  
  
Back on the dance floor, Rinoa and Seifer stepped off of the dance floor, and recieved their scores. They had beaten Squall and Quistis, and not to mention won the contest! Seifer reached out to put his arm around her, but she pulled back.  
  
"What?" he asked, and she looked him in the eye.  
  
"That was acting, Seifer, remember? We're not going back out." she said, and walked away. Five steps into her exit she realized what she had done, and longed to turn around. But even Rinoa knew that it was important to keep some dignity, and she just stormed off to the bathroom, where she broke down and cried. 


	4. Chapter 3

Cover Me Chapter 3  
  
A/N: OoOo, romantic suspense! hehe. I won't bore you with a long author's note, so here ya go, characters © to Square. Except for Emma. Seifer's gonna break Rinny's heart, at least in this chapter!!  
  
Seifer Almasy took a seat in the unoccupied seat where the posse waited. He looked at his feet for a good five minutes, until he realized that Raijin was staring at him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering...where's Rinoa at, ya know?" he asked, and Seifer rolled his eyes.  
  
"She's a little bitch. Why should I care?" he asked.  
  
"SHE. HURT. HIS. MANLY. FEELINGS." Fujin said, and Raijin laughed. Seifer just scuffed up the table more for the nice young pretty waitress to wipe up....wait...the nice, young, pretty waitress?! Seifer thought, then smirked. He had a plan.  
  
It had been a few minutes, and Rinoa had finally summoned the willpower to stand up and leave the bathroom. She walked back to the table where her friends were sitting, and found them all staring at her.  
  
"How did it go?" Quistis asked, and Rinoa assumed that the blonde meant her kiss with Seifer.  
  
"It was all an act. Sorta like him dancing with me. I paid him." she said, and Squall's jaw dropped.  
  
"You PAID him to dance with you?" he asked, and Rinoa nodded. Squall mumbled something under his breath, then Selphie spoke up.  
  
"Does he kiss good?" she asked, then Rinoa looked her friend in the eye.  
  
"I don't know, I really didn't pay attention." she said, and Selphie giggled.  
  
"Liar. You're blood red!" she teased, and then realized that she actually was blushing.  
  
"So!" she said, and grinned. "I told him it was an act." she said, and looked down. "But it wasn't." Quistis said, and Rinoa made a little wimpering sound.  
  
"Nope. I wish...I wish I could...." Rinoa began, but then looked up and saw something that caused her to get up from the table and run away. Selphie stood up to follow, but Quistis grabbed her arm.  
  
"She needs to be alone for a couple of minutes."  
  
Selphie nodded, and sat back down.  
  
"Wonder what set her off like that?" she asked, and Squall was the first to notice.  
  
"That might be a large part of it." he said, and the other three looked to where Seifer had some girl pinned up against a wall, her arms around his neck, and he was kissing her. Selphie's jaw dropped, and her face turned bright red.  
  
"Asshole." she said simply. Zell looked like he was going to barf. Squall was pissed off, and Quistis' mouth had formed an "O" by now. Then she stood up and walked over to the girls restroom, where Rinoa had fled.  
  
Quistis pushed the door open, and looked to see her friend sitting in the corner, crying rather hard. She closed the door, and sat down. Rinoa had mascara running down her face, and was still crying.  
  
"Rinoa, I know it hurts, but if Seifer knows he's hurt you then he'll keep it up. We both know him better than that." Quistis said, and Rinoa nodded.  
  
"I'm such a screw up." Rinoa said, and Quistis squeezed her shoulder.  
  
"No, you're not. Now if you don't go talk to him, I will." she said, and Rinoa's eyes widened.  
  
"I can't!" she cried, and Quistis grinned.  
  
"I'll be back!" she said, and ran out of the bathroom. 


	5. Chapter 4

Cover Me Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Woo hoo! Quisty gets to try to knock some common sense into Seifer! This is gonna be fun! Characters © to Square. This song is © to the Sounds. And I'm only using parts of it. The name of the song (in case ya wanna listen to it...it's a good song!) is Reggie! It's one of their best songs! Lyrics are in :: ::'s, ok?  
  
Quistis Trepe had been waiting to kick the crap out of Seifer Almasy since they had known each other in the orphanage, and eighteen years later, there had been no change in her feelings. She walked right over to him, picked his girlfriend up by the hair, and looked him right in the eye. His blonde hair was disheveled, and his eyes were heavy-lidded. But she didn't care. She let the girl go, then, and she ran away quickly. That just left the two blondes to duke it out.  
  
"Seifer Almasy! What the hell are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Actually, my dear, I was enjoying myself. " he said, and smirked.  
  
"Well, I know someone who's not. And I think you need to think about them." she said.  
  
"And who might this be? If you're going to tell me you've had it for me all these years..." he said, but she slapped him. Hard.  
  
"No, Seifer. I'm with Squall, remember? It's his ex and your ex and probably Zell's ex and maybe even Irvy's ex too." she said, and Seifer smirked.  
  
"Rinoa?" he asked, and Quistis nodded. "She turned me down."  
  
"Well, she didn't mean it!"  
  
"That's not my fault, Trepe." he spat, and attempted to walk away from her. She stepped in his way.  
  
"You're not going anywhere!" Quistis snapped, and Seifer stepped back to where he was.  
  
"And why not?" he said, and looked her right in the eye. "Are you going to stop me?" he asked, then felt another gunblade pressed against his throat.  
  
"Maybe she won't. But you know I will." Squall Leonhart said, and stepped back from the taller and older blonde, standing next to Quistis.  
  
"Now will you listen to me?" she asked, and Seifer smirked.  
  
"Fine. Fire away, instructor. I mean...well you're not exactly an instructor anymore are you?" he asked, and Quistis shrugged.  
  
"Right now it's my choice. Now listen. You hurt Rinoa too. Mind control or not, you tried to kill her a few times. Then you threw her at Adel, and forced her to fight her own friends. But she loved you throughout all of that and still loves you. That's like Zell giving up his hot dog for Selphie. Except Selphie didn't care, just like you don't." she said, and Seifer held up a finger.  
  
"No, I do care. She doesn't care. I was under mind control, but what's her excuse? As soon as she thinks I'm dead, she hops over to puberty-boy. Then, he gets sick of her, and she comes crawling back? Isn't that funny, Trepe?" he asked, and she shook her head.  
  
"What happened between you and Rinoa is between you and Rinoa." Squall said. "And frankly, I don't care if you were under mind control or not. If she tried to kill you, how would you feel?"  
  
"To hell with this." Seifer snapped, sapphire eyes full of hatred. He turned and walked away as Squall reached out to grab him. Quistis held him back.  
  
"You're first sentence was the best thing I've heard all night. We have to let them find each other, and stop meddling." she said, and Squall smiled.  
  
"You got the hint." he said, and pulled her close.  
  
"Sure did." she said, and smiled as he kissed her.  
  
Seifer just walked away disgusted. He couldn't believe it that Instructor and Mr. Leader had jumped to Rinoa's defense like that. She had to be hurt...badly. Maybe he should talk to her. But if he did, he wouldn't be Seifer Almasy anymore, he'd just be another sorceress's lapdog. Anyone he saw on the street still called him that, even though it had been established that it was mind control. Nobody cared. Everyone had called him that at one point in time. Even the posse. Everyone but...Rinoa. But that was probably because she was a sorceress herself.  
  
He couldn't help but wonder where she was, and took off in an attempt to find her, worry evident in his sharp features. If she was hurt he'd never be able to forgive himself. Not as long as he lived. 


	6. Chapter 5

Cover Me Chapter 5 The Last and Final!!!!!  
  
A/N: Yeah, this is the last chapter. I'm hellbent on it, considering I'm writing a sequel that's gonna have more action than loveyness! I had to get all the loveyness out of my system. It was killing me! And yes, Reggie is in this chapter instead. Sorry...I thought I was gonna use it back there. Well, here it is!!! The last chapter of Cover Me! (sniff sniff) Characters © Squaresoft!  
  
Seifer ran all the way to the girls restroom. He knew she was in there, and found the door locked. Angry, he kicked it open, and found Rinoa curled up in a ball in the corner, sobbing so hard she was shaking. He walked over to her, then, and picked her up, determined to get her back to her room, where she could get some rest. Luckily for both of them, he spent so much time in the club he knew a back way out, and carried her out that way, sneaking into Garden, past the Shumi's, and dropping her off neatly on her bed. She had fallen asleep on his shoulders by now, and was sleeping soundly. He placed a blanket over her, then dropped something off on her dresser. With that, he was gone.  
  
::Oh, now have you ever been lonely:: ::Oh, they will never found out about us:: ::You'll be just fine here by my side::  
  
Rinoa woke up late that morning, unaware of how she got home. All she knew was that she was wrapped up in a blanket-fully clothed-and back at her dorm, where she had no clue how she reached. She then looked over towards her dresser, and saw the answer sitting right there.  
  
There were three fifty dollar bills folded neatly right in front of her eyes.  
  
::Oh, now have you ever been lonely::  
  
::Oh, they will never know about us:: ::All right, you'll be just fine here by my side::  
  
Rinoa had simply changed her clothes before taking off to find Seifer. She'd run to the ends of the Earth and back if she had to, just to find him. Seifer had done her a huge favor that night, and she was sick of their relationship consisting of two people saying, "you want me, you come to me". Well, she had given up.  
  
She ended up running to the outskirts of Balamb, but not the ends of the Earth when she saw him. Standing with his posse. They were hanging out by the docks, and Fuijin was beating Raijin, which wasn't too much of a surprise. Rinoa ran right for Seifer, and he began to speak before she jumped up into his arms and kissed him.  
  
"Rinoa, what..." was all he got out. Nearly in shock, Seifer stood still for a few moments, then returned the kiss. He still didn't have control of half of his nerves, though, but he had enough sense to realize that Fuijin had stopped kicking Raijin,and they both were staring at the other two.  
  
::Oh, now have you ever been lonely:: ::Oh, they will never found out about us:: ::You'll be just fine here by my side::  
  
After what felt like ten minutes, Rinoa drew back, and looked into his blue eyes, which were full of shock and confusion.  
  
"Seifer, I'm so sorry. I've made so many mistakes..." she began, but he put a finger to her lips.  
  
"So have I. But if we're gonna get personal, can we not do it in front of these two?" he asked, and Rinoa nodded. He then put his arm around her waist, and led her off to an area where Fuijin and Raijin couldn't hear them talking.  
  
"Now where were we?" she asked, and he smirked.  
  
"You forgave me. I forgave you. Everything's okay now." he said, and Rinoa grinned.  
  
"Seifer..." she began, but he cut her off with a passionate kiss.  
  
::Oh, now have you ever been lonely:: ::Oh, they will never found out about us:: ::You'll be just fine here by my side::  
  
About 200 feet away near the hotel Quistis Trepe smiled, and looked over at her relatively silent companion, who had just volunteered himself to eat some of Mrs. Dincht's "Mystery Casserole". He had been slightly pale since then, so Quistis had suggested taking him outside for a few moments. Now they stood there watching the two lovebirds kiss.  
  
"Hate to say I told you so." Squall said, and Quistis hit his arm lightly.  
  
"You told me so. But if you rub it in, it's time for some more mystery casserole." she said, and his grey eyes met her blue ones.  
  
"I'll shut up now." he said, then smiled, and drew her into his arms.  
  
"Let me guess. For once, you're going with the crowd." she said, and he chuckled.  
  
"For once. And that's only two people." he said, and kissed her.  
  
All was right in Balamb. For a while, that is.  
  
Cover Me Chapter 5 The Last and Final!!!!!  
  
A/N: Yeah, this is the last chapter. I'm hellbent on it, considering I'm writing a sequel that's gonna have more action than loveyness! I had to get all the loveyness out of my system. It was killing me! And yes, Reggie is in this chapter instead. Sorry...I thought I was gonna use it back there. Well, here it is!!! The last chapter of Cover Me! (sniff sniff) Characters © Squaresoft!  
  
Seifer ran all the way to the girls restroom. He knew she was in there, and found the door locked. Angry, he kicked it open, and found Rinoa curled up in a ball in the corner, sobbing so hard she was shaking. He walked over to her, then, and picked her up, determined to get her back to her room, where she could get some rest. Luckily for both of them, he spent so much time in the club he knew a back way out, and carried her out that way, sneaking into Garden, past the Shumi's, and dropping her off neatly on her bed. She had fallen asleep on his shoulders by now, and was sleeping soundly. He placed a blanket over her, then dropped something off on her dresser. With that, he was gone.  
  
::Oh, now have you ever been lonely:: ::Oh, they will never found out about us:: ::You'll be just fine here by my side::  
  
Rinoa woke up late that morning, unaware of how she got home. All she knew was that she was wrapped up in a blanket-fully clothed-and back at her dorm, where she had no clue how she reached. She then looked over towards her dresser, and saw the answer sitting right there.  
  
There were three fifty dollar bills folded neatly right in front of her eyes.  
  
::Oh, now have you ever been lonely::  
  
::Oh, they will never know about us:: ::All right, you'll be just fine here by my side::  
  
Rinoa had simply changed her clothes before taking off to find Seifer. She'd run to the ends of the Earth and back if she had to, just to find him. Seifer had done her a huge favor that night, and she was sick of their relationship consisting of two people saying, "you want me, you come to me". Well, she had given up.  
  
She ended up running to the outskirts of Balamb, but not the ends of the Earth when she saw him. Standing with his posse. They were hanging out by the docks, and Fuijin was beating Raijin, which wasn't too much of a surprise. Rinoa ran right for Seifer, and he began to speak before she jumped up into his arms and kissed him.  
  
"Rinoa, what..." was all he got out. Nearly in shock, Seifer stood still for a few moments, then returned the kiss. He still didn't have control of half of his nerves, though, but he had enough sense to realize that Fuijin had stopped kicking Raijin,and they both were staring at the other two.  
  
::Oh, now have you ever been lonely:: ::Oh, they will never found out about us:: ::You'll be just fine here by my side::  
  
After what felt like ten minutes, Rinoa drew back, and looked into his blue eyes, which were full of shock and confusion.  
  
"Seifer, I'm so sorry. I've made so many mistakes..." she began, but he put a finger to her lips.  
  
"So have I. But if we're gonna get personal, can we not do it in front of these two?" he asked, and Rinoa nodded. He then put his arm around her waist, and led her off to an area where Fuijin and Raijin couldn't hear them talking.  
  
"Now where were we?" she asked, and he smirked.  
  
"You forgave me. I forgave you. Everything's okay now." he said, and Rinoa grinned.  
  
"Seifer..." she began, but he cut her off with a passionate kiss.  
  
::Oh, now have you ever been lonely:: ::Oh, they will never found out about us:: ::You'll be just fine here by my side:: 


End file.
